Him: A Kung Fu Panda Alternate Story
by Rell-bot
Summary: This is a prequel to what would happen in the Kung Fu Panda movies if my OC was there.
1. Chapter 1

HIM

**_Prologue: _**_Black Death Recollection_

**_Date: Midnight, December 16_****_th_****_ Year 98 of the 9_****_th_****_ Seed._**

**(Okay, this will need explanation, this fanfic is the story of my OC, Jo 'Li Tenderpaw, he is a significant person in the history of Tigress)**

It is Late at night in the valley of peace, the valley was quiet not a bandit anywhere, but not was all still, someone in the valley was stirring in her sleep, Tigress was having a very bad nightmare.

**"****Where are you?"** Tigress called out in her dream. She screamed at the top of her voice as a giant black mass fell on her. Tigress woke up in shock from the horrific nightmare, she got up and went to go punch some iron wood trees just like she had done for the past 17 years. After about twenty minutes of punching trees, Master Shifu awoke to hear wood splintering, he could tell Tigress would only be up this late punching trees if something was bothering her. Shifu went out to see what was wrong with her daughter.

**"****Tigress, it is past midnight, what are you doing out here?"** Shifu questioned.

**"****I had a bad nightmare."** Tigress replied.

**"****You know what we have to do every time you have a nightmare."** Shifu continued.

**"****Yes Master."** She replied, remembering the last time she had a nightmare. They had to go to the pool of sacred tears and talk about it in a way not many people can. They were both out meditating at the pool of sacred tears. The two were performing the ancient Diaz 'mony mind link, a move for specifically talking with someone else through a psychic connection. The nightmare Tigress had been imprinted in her mind so she and Shifu could look at what happened.

**"****I have seen this all before Tigress. This isn't just a nightmare, this is a Black Death recollection."** Shifu said while in complete awe because he had never seen one with his own eyes.

**"****A Black Death recollection is when you have a nightmare about someone dying, it normally means that whoever was in the memory with you will die in the next fortnight."** Shifu said shocked to see that there was only one person in the memory, it was a person that was already dead.

**"****How can someone who is already dead, be killed in the next fortnight?"** Shifu questioned Tigress for he was completely confused.

**"****Maybe because he isn't dead."** Tigress said holding back from crying because of who was in the nightmare possibly being alive. Outside of the Meditation as the two performed this ritual, a great Jade light started glowing from in front of them. The Pool of sacred tears was glowing, a bright Jade light like none that had ever been seen in the history of China. Shifu immediately sent Tigress to retrieve the rest of the Five from their sleeping quarters.

When Tigress returned with the Five, the glowing had stopped and a black and white Bengal tiger had emerged from the water. Shifu told Crane to get some bandages from the Infirmary, Mantis to get some stitches from his acupuncture kit, Monkey to get some Alcohol from the furnace room in the sauna, Viper to get some towels from the kitchen and for Tigress to carry the Tiger into her room where they shall treat him. On the way to Tigress' room, Shifu and Tigress looked over the Tiger, it looked like the person they remember, until the person would wake up, they couldn't know. After about fifteen minutes of hard work and many medical supplies used on a Tiger they hadn't seen in a while.

**"****He has a broken leg, a gash on the other, his right arm has a fracture and he has a severe head injury, but, because I know what I'm doing he'll be just fine."** Shifu said to the five.

**"****Until he wakes up I want one of you to always be watching him. Tigress you shall watch him tonight, Mantis tomorrow, Crane after that, Monkey after that, Viper after that and then me. Do I make myself clear?"** Shifu asked.

**"****Yes Master Shifu."** The Five said in Unison.

**"****Alright, Tigress, do not fall asleep tonight, he is in a Critical condition so you cannot leave for even a second. If his condition gets worse just come and find me. You and Mantis will have no training tomorrow because you will need some rest and Mantis will be keeping an eye on the tiger.**

**"****As for now all of you off to bed. Except for you Tigress"** Shifu finished.

**"****Yes Master Shifu"** The Five said in Unison for the last time that night.

**"****Say, who do you guys think that Tiger is?"** Mantis said to Viper, Crane and Monkey.

**"****I have not the foggiest idea."** Crane replied and went to bed.

**"****Never seen him before."** Monkey said as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

**"****He looks familiar to me, Tigress has told me stories about a Tiger just like him from over fifteen years ago. It cannot be him though. He's dead."** Viper replied to Mantis' question.

**"****Oh wow, I never knew, I'll see if I can get Tigress to tell be the story. I know how I can seem a bit harsh at times but I only do that because of my past of being fast. My mouth acts faster than my mind, do you know what I mean?"** Mantis explained and asked.

**"****I understand, to put it simply, you're still finding it hard to think about what you say before you say it?"** Viper reasoned.

**"****Exactly! **

**Well, good night Viper."** Mantis said. **"Goodnight Mantis."** Viper replied.

**"****Well, I have no idea who you are, but I guess for tonight you are my responsibility. I've needed to catch up on my reading anyway."** Tigress said staring at the unconscious Tiger. Tigress walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pillow and a book labelled, 'Strength in Solitude'.

**"****Strength in Solitude" written by the Monks of Ten'shui specifically for Masters of Kung Fu that wish to train more effectively, it also has the stories of earlier masters that have used this technique."** Tigress read to herself inside her head.

**"****Chapter 47: Master Oogway."** She said aloud to herself as she started to read the book. **"Master Oogway trained in Solitude for fifty years to invent Kung Fu, he toiled for days and nights to create all the secrets and abilities that anyone could ever could have learnt in their lifetime**. The Tiger starts to snore and it annoys Tigress. 'How am I going to solve this?' Tigress thought to herself, that is when an Idea popped into her head. She stood up and walked over to her closet where she opened the door and slid open the floor boards to show stairs that lead downwards. 'Should I? I mean, I have to watch him.' That is when she slid the boards back, place down a bed mat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**_OKAY! This is my first fan fic, not too bad in my opinion, I shall upload all the chapters for this Prequel story before I get to the juicy stuff afterwards I must talk about some plot holes that will appear in this Prequel story, all of them shall be answered eventually. If you feel the need to point them out in the reviews, I'll add them to a list and make sure they will be explained._**


	2. Chapter 2: Redux

It was around about sunrise in the valley of peace as the gong rang in the Jade Palace, the four of the five went to do their daily duties and Tigress stayed in her room again to watch over the Tiger.

Six days had passed since the events at the pool of sacred tears, and it was Tigress' turn to watch the Tiger. Tigress was lost in her thoughts until someone knocked at her bedroom door.

**"Tigress, can I come in?"** Mantis said from behind the door.

**"Why, Mantis?"**

**"Viper mentioned you had a friend 16 years ago that looked just like this Tiger that appeared 6 nights ago, and I now I can seem stiff and harsh, but, I really want to hear the story Tigress."** The caring words that came out of Mantis' mouth caught Tigress by surprise.

**"Alright Mantis, I believe you, considering you've never said anything like that to anyone."** Tigress' words were a bit harsh but Mantis could understand why she said it. Mantis opened the door, walked in and closed it behind himself. He walked up next to Tigress and stood there listening intently.

**"I had a friend named Jo' li back when I was at Bao'gu orphanage. He was the only person that would play with me, because of my raw strength. One day Shifu came and took me home and he could only take me. I begged him daily for a week to go and get Jo' li too. He eventually gave in and we went to go and get Jo' li, by the time we got to the orphanage, it was on fire and everyone was trapped inside but Jo 'li was nowhere to be found. I had gotten two of the children out of the building, when one of the doors at Bao'gu collapsed and was about to crush me, until…"** Tigress paused and began to cry.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, its okay Tigress you don't have to continue."** Mantis said as he jumped on her shoulder and hugged her neck. **"No Mantis, I need to get this off of my chest. Jo' li pushed me out of the way and he got crushed instead, he died three days later."** Tigress continued to sob as the story finished.

**"Mantis, can you please leave now? I need some time alone."** Tigress glanced at the Tiger and he stirred once again. The Tiger's condition had stabilized and he started to mumble in his sleep. As she continued to cry she examined the Tiger and found that nearly everything about him was right, his body shape, the lines on his face, even the shape of his nose was correct.

**"It can't be you."** She said under her breath as he started to mumble. Except to Tigress' surprise, this time he opened his eyes and said with a seemingly upset tone.

**"Don't cry, I hate it when people cry."** The Tiger said.

**"Whoa!" **Mantis jumped aback from the Tiger, so much he almost hit the roof in a single bound, that fact he was awake startled Tigress, taken off guard by the Tiger's awakening, she wiped away her tears and said.

**"Hi."**

**"So, where am I?"** The injured Tiger asked.

**"You're in the Jade Palace."** Tigress replied starting to come to terms with his sudden break from his slumber. "What time is it?" the Tiger continued to ask.

**"It's around about noon."** Tigress answered, then she said.

**"It's about time I asked you a question don't you think?"**

**"I suppose so."** The Tiger replied to her.

**"What is your name?"** Tigress asked politely. The Tiger put two of his fingers on his eyebrows and shut his eyes really tight as if he was struggling to remember.

**"I can't remember."** The Tiger replied.

**"Okay, where did you come from?"** Tigress asked. Once again he put his fingers on his eyebrows and made the same face to come to the same conclusion.

**"I can't remember that either."** The Tiger replied.

**"I'm hungry, if I eat, I might be able to remember."** The Tiger said as his stomach grumbled.

**"I haven't eaten in how long?"** The Tiger asked Tigress.

**"More than five days."** The response that the Tiger got from Tigress opened his eyes wider than the distance between the Valley of peace and Gongmen city.

**"Do you mind carrying me to the kitchen then?"** The Tiger asked. The Question took Tigress off guard, but it would be rude to leave a crippled Tiger to drag himself with one hand to a place that he didn't even know where it was located.

Tigress replied, as to seem she didn't have to think about it at all in her head and to show no hesitation.

**"After about a short five-minute walk to the kitchen."** Tigress poked her head into the kitchen and immediately asked.

**"What's for lunch?"** Shifu and the rest of the Five were already in there eating.

**"Dumplings, and why aren't you in your room watching him?"** Shifu asked as Tigress walked around the corner with the Tiger on her back.

**"Because, he's hungry."** Tigress replied as she carried him around the corner.

**"Can someone please get me a wheelchair?"** The Tiger asked politely.

Shifu told Crane to fly to the Hospital in town and to buy a wheelchair using a small pouch of coins he gave him. Since Crane can fly he'll be able to get it to the Palace the fastest.

**"Please, sit down, we have much to discuss."** Shifu said as he motioned his hand towards the chair at the end of the table.

**"So, this is the kitchen, I haven't seen one as good as this in ages."** The Tiger admired the room.

**"Can someone please pass me some dumplings, I haven't eaten in ages."** The Tiger asked as Monkey slid a bowl across the table towards the Tiger.

**"Thank you. So, what did you want to know?"** The Tiger asked as he picked up two chopsticks and started to eat. When Crane came back with the wheelchair some time later, the Tiger was sat in it and it replaced the chair he was sitting in at the dinner table, awaiting questioning from the five and from Shifu. To their misfortune nearly all the Questions he was asked, the Tiger could not answer any. The only one he could answer was how old he was. He was 26. The only conclusion Shifu could pull from this is that this new tiger had amnesia and that it wouldn't be safe for him to leave the Jade Palace in his current condition.

**"The Tiger's clothes are mangled and torn. So Tigress, you shall lend him one set of your clothes so Monkey can take him to the markets in the village to get a new set of clothes for him."** Shifu said.

**"Yes Master."** Tigress replied as she ran to her room.

**"Viper and Mantis you two will put the clothes on his since he can't do it himself. Tigress will hold him up as you two do so."**

**"Yes Master."** The 3 replied as they took the Tiger into Tigress' room. 15 Minutes later the 4 emerged from the room, but the tiger was not in the wheelchair.

**"Why is he not in the wheelchair?"** Shifu asked bewildered.

**"We don't know how but his legs just miraculously repaired themselves."** Mantis replied. Shocked, Shifu ran over to check if what Mantis said was true. It was indeed true his legs were mended and fully healed.

**"Incredible."** Was all Shifu could say to the magical event that just took place.

**"Nonetheless, monkey take him to the markets in the valley below to get some new clothes, now that he can walk by himself, you only need to show him the way there."** Shifu said to monkey.

**"Yes Master."** Monkey replied.

**"Let's go."** Monkey said the still unnamed Tiger. Monkey and the Tiger started to have a conversation on the way down the steps.

**"So, what has gone on around her lately Monkey?"** The Tiger attempted to start another conversation.

**"Nothing much really, there is bandits and robberies now and then, but it's nothing that us, the mighty furious five cannot handle."** Monkey said while waving his hands mockingly in the air.

**"So it's getting a bit boring around here in the Valley?"** The Tiger asked.

**"Yeah, I guess. I can tell that any day now things will get interesting."** Monkey replied.

**"I bet you that in 367 days from now things will get very interesting."** The Tiger bet.

**"That's very specific."** Monkey pointed out.

**"I know, I just felt like saying it."** The Tiger replied.

**"So this is the Valley of Peace, or the village in it at least."** The Tiger said, scanning the scenery.

**"So the shop for leather armour, the shop for plate armour and there is the shop for normal clothes."** Monkey said as he showed the Tiger the way.

**"Thank you Monkey."** The Tiger replied to monkey's directions.

**"No Problem, and you should know the way back to the palace."** Monkey said as he left to return to the palace.

**"One last thing monkey, what day is it today?"** The Tiger asked.

**"December 23rd"** Monkey replied as he turned a corner to go back to the palace.

**"Okay, now to decide what to buy. I could get Plate which is very protective but very heavy; leather which is light and average protection; or regular clothes."** The Tiger said to himself.

**"I think I'll have a look at the regular clothes, I never liked heavy armor."** He persuaded to himself.

The Tiger walked into the store and asked the nice little sheep behind the counter whether she had any handwraps or silk leather pants. To his own luck she had a huge choice of colours of both out back. After a few minutes of looking at colours and designs the Tiger settled on two very 'awesome' pieces of clothing. The Tiger walked out of the store and decided to look for new shoes, he walked over to a small stall in the middle of the street selling shoes. As soon as he went there he saw the pair that he wanted. The Tiger had purchased all the Items and started his climb up the thousand steps.

After finishing at those stores he remembered that it was close to the winter festival. The point in the year where winter starts and the first snow falls, people all throughout China trade gifts in celebration of this moment of tremendous beauty. The Tiger decided to turn back turn back towards the markets and spend the little amount of money he had left on gifts for the five and Shifu because of their hospitality. He bought 6 different pieces of jewellery and got them gift wrapped. The Tiger then made his way back to the Jade Palace.

**Ok, really big update. The Old version of Chapter 2 was heavily corrupted, here is the redux, and yes I know it's been a while. The thing is the entire story I had saved on a word document and I didn't back it up and I lost the file. So here I am fixing chapter 2 to give you the news. The next dozen chapters were all based off of my own personal fantasies but I am changing from that into something less biased. Expect the new and improved chapter 3 some time next week. I will not be basing that off of my fantasies and I'll focus more on the context and writing. =P #Rell-bot2014**


End file.
